


Severed Ties

by seungkwality



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Angst, Gang Implication, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Underage Drinking, i relate to jihoon a lot in this, unintentional 96 line lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwality/pseuds/seungkwality
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung is one of the biggest delinquents in the school. His constant antics were constantly getting him in trouble at school, but behind his mask lies many secrets.Lee Seokmin is the new kid at school and somehow gets involved with the schools group of outcasts consisting of a class president, a bookworm, a narcissist, and the infamous school delinquent.After discovering that Soonyoung didn't like him, Seokmin was determined to find out why under any circumstances.**Summary subject to change**





	

Leaves were beginning to fall, and so was the weather. Fall had finally arrived and for Kwon Soonyoung it was the time of year when he would get lectured from his teacher about his grades, and how they too were declining. He didn’t care, in his words he “didn’t have a future in which he needed to care about.” His parents were both business owners, divorced, and had moved out of their house. Both of his parents had openly admitted that they never wanted a child, and Soonyoung had been an unexpected accident. They sent him to live in an apartment by himself when he started high school, sending him money so that he could pay for food and other necessities. His parents were the kind who were also too involved in their work to care about their own child, most nights he’d order take out unless one of his friends brought him food from their homes. 

“Kwon Soonyoung, get your ass out of bed. We have class, and you many not care about your grades but I care about mine.”

Every morning Soonyoung would be woken up by his best friend, Lee Jihoon, who would come in and untangle the elder from the cocoon he had created in his sheets. Jihoon was one of his best friends, as well as the top of their class. The two had been together since childhood, and he had been there for the older when everything went to hell with his parents. 

“I brought your favorite breakfast, but," he paused dragging out the last syllable, "if you’re not going to get out of bed I guess I can just give it to Wonwoo. That kid has a black pit for a stomach, I still don't understand where it all goes.”  
Soonyoung immediately, yet groggily, sat up in bed. His dark caramel hair sticking up every which way. The shorter just chuckled at the latter, and how he looked like a huge mess.  
“Remember when we had the brightest hair colors? I miss your blonde hair sometimes. Now we look like everyone else with this boring brown.”  
“Says you, who had the pink bubblegum hair and stuck out in a crowd.”  
“I pulled it off though, didn't I? Not everyone can do that you know?”  
“You’re right, I did look much better with it that one year we dressed up as each other for halloween.”  
He ran his hair through the older’s hair, “Come on, we have to go. There’s apparently a new student coming in today, and the teacher wants me to welcome them in.”  
“I’m good, but thanks for asking.”  
Jihoon got onto the bed and sat right onto Soonyoung, resulting in him wrestling him off and falling onto the floor and a, “well if you weren’t going to get up yourself, I had to resort to other options.”

After succeeding in wrestling Soonyoung out of bed, Jihoon somehow dragged him to school. As predicted, Soonyoung’s teacher griped at him for his grades with, "Mr. Kwon I know you can do better,” and, “Why don't you as Jihoon for help? He is still your friend right?”  
He just scoffed, not really caring as to what she had to say. As he walked back to his seat, one of the boys in his class stuck his foot out in an attempt to trip him. As Soonyoung almost fell, he ended up catching himself on the closest desk. A few gasps echoed throughout the class. He immediately stood up and exchanged glances with the cause. The boy just chuckled, “I’m sorry, oh wait, no I’m not.” Soonyoung raised a fist, and cracked his knuckles, the boy immediately regretted his actions. Most of the students knew not to mess with Kwon Soonyoung. He was the “delinquent” student - always getting into fights, skipping class, ignoring dress code, he was part of the clique that no one wanted to incorporate themselves with, basically the outcasts of the school.  
The others in their friend group included Jihoon, while the top of the class everyone assumed he was the devil in disguise. Despite his rank, many rumors were spread that he was mean and could kill you with just one glance. Many would only talk to him because they wanted his help on a project or homework, but that didn’t take away the fact that they were scared to talk to him. Had they only gotten to know him, they'd realize that he is actually extremely kind and was willing to help. Being Kwon Soonyoung’s best friend didn’t help his reputation either. Another member in the group is Jeon Wonwoo. With his friends he was very talkative and extravagant, making lame dad jokes all of the time. However while out in public or in class he was the scary intimidating kid. No one wanted to associate with him because his looks scared everyone off, when in reality he was a real sweetheart who loved to read books, eat, and again tell his really bad jokes. The last of the group was Wen Junhui, or Jun, who moved to Korea from China while the boys were in middle school. He quickly became extremely popular, and was definitely a greasy one with the ladies. Soon everyone realized how narcissistic the boy was, but many still fawned over him. At least once a week he would get a confession from a student, both male and female. It didn't mean that he didn't care about his friends or the people he associated with, it just annoyed people that he did talk with. Slowly people began to push him away from them, and one day Jihoon saw him eating alone at lunch. He invited Jun to sit with them, and despite his tendencies he seemed to fit into the group so easily. Each of the boys somehow came together as a family, as they were shunned by the rest of the school. They cared about one another as if they really were brothers. 

“Soonyoung, don’t mess with him. Just come sit back down, you’re scaring the kid,” Wonwoo ordered from the back of the room. Soonyoung looked from the boy to Wonwoo, telling him that next time he’s not going to be so nice.  
“Wonwoo why didn’t you let me just sock him in the nose. It’s not like it hasn't happened before.”  
“Because we have that new kid coming in today and I don't want them sitting in your seat when theres a perfectly good seat over there,” he flipped a page in his book and continues to read.  
“Oh boo hoo, sitting in my seat. I’d just push them out of it anyway.”  
“I don’t think Jihoon would buy you breakfast anymore if you did that.”  
“It’s not like someone doesn't get in my way everyday as it is, Wonwoo.  
"Soonyoung, sit."  
He rolled his eyes, and went back to his seat. 

It wasn't much longer when the teacher and Jihoon walked in with the new student. He was tall with dark hair, and a large smile that seemed to stay plastered on his face.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lee Seokmin. I hope we can be good friends." He scanned the room, and ended up locking eyes with the class delinquent. Seokmin gave him a genuine smile and was returned with an eye roll. The first impression that he received wasn't a good one, but Seokmin believed in second chances. 

The new kid got placed a few rows over from Soonyoung, and next to Jihoon. Lucky for him that there wasn't an open seat next to him or he would've jumped out of the window. If there was anything he hated more than people, it was new people who wanted to be his friend. That was also a chance that he didn't want to take.

Before he could blink he and his friends were at their usual lunch table, and across from him sat no other than the new kid. Soonyoung rested his head in the palm of his hand, elbows on the table, and stared at him. He didn't look away even when he spoke to someone else. 

"Jihoon what's Sock boy doing here?"

"Sock boy has a name, and he's really a nice guy. He doesn't have any friends here and since I was the first person he met and the class president I offered him a spot with us at lunch. He's our friend now Soonyoung."

"I don't like him," Soonyoung spouted right to his face.

Seokmin's smile now faulted, there went the second chance, "but you don't even know me?"

Removing his arms from the table, and leaning back in his chair he sighed, "exactly my point. Listen kid it's great to see that you want to make friends, but this may not be the group you want to associate with. We're what you'd call...outcasts."

"Outcasts? You guys don't seem all that bad."

The statement made Soonyoung chuckle and he mimicked Sock Boy, "but you don't even know us. Now if you'll excuse me," he stood up and stretched, "I'm gonna go find a place to smoke or something. I'm tired of looking at you. I'll meet the rest of you later." 

Jihoon and Wonwoo shook their heads, "you'll really have to excuse him, Seokmin. Soonyoung is...like a locked treasure chest. It's impossible to open, but once you find the key it's like there's a ton of gold inside. I promise he's a good guy once you get to know him."

He smiled at the two, "don't worry I understand, some people are just like that. However I don't think he's ever going to like me."

"He didn't like me at first either," the group looked to the new voice at the table, "I'm Jun, welcome."

They exchanged introductions, and Jun continued to explain, "Soonyoung is extremely hard headed. The only reason we became friends was because of this kid right here," he dug his fist into Jihoon's head. "Without him i don't know where I'd be."

"Standing in front of a mirror," whispered Wonwoo, trying to lighten up the mood.

"At least I wouldn't be cooped up in the library in a book fort."

Their normal bickering ensued and soon Seokmin was laughing along, seeming to fit right in. It was going smoothly until, “So, new kid, tell us something about yourself."

"You wouldn't judge me if I was like- if I- if I liked guys would you?"

Jun chuckled, "of course not. In fact I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in our group who isn't interested in men."

“Wait..even Soonyoung?"

"Soonyoung just likes to go with the flow. He basically tell us he doesn't care and that he falls for whoever he falls for. It's about personality for him."

Seokmin blushed, "that's actually really sweet."

"Yup, its like I told you, Soonyoung is really sweet once you get past the impenetrable forcefield he has."

"If it's impenetrable how am I supposed to be his friend?"

"You'll find out one day. Stick with us and it's bound to happen."

Seokmin had to admit, when he first spotted Soonyoung he was infatuated, hell he still was. It just bothered him how much of an asshole that he was, but his new friends had reinforced his hope that there was a way into the boys heart, and Seokmin was determined to find it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic! It will be multichap, however I have absolutely no idea how long it'll be. I would love to hear your feedback.


End file.
